Joue Avec Moi
by MisseSecrets
Summary: Une nouvelle année débute pour les maraudeurs, et Gabrielle nous emmène dans une aventure qui mêle amitié, amour, et haine dans un cocktail explosif. Plusieurs destins se croisent. ABANDONNEE
1. Prologue

**JOUE AVEC MOI**

_Part. 1 " L'Amitié n'a qu'une seule ennemie : l'Amour"_

...

**Prologue**

**1er Septembre - 1976**

L'année commençait à peine, et je craignais que ce mois de septembre ne signe le début d'une rude succession de problèmes et d'ennuis pour cette avant dernière année à Poudlard. "Avant dernière année". Ce terme ne me plaisait guère et je redoutais l'instant où je réaliserais pour de bon que bientôt, tous ses rires, ce bonheur éprouvé dans l'enceinte à présent si familière du château, ne serait que souvenirs. Marquer la fin de cette période me semblait impossible. Poudlard était toute ma vie, et je peinais à imaginer la suite. Cette même suite qui nous faisait à tous, très peur... Ce Lord, ce mage noir qui était sur toutes les lèvres, nous effrayait. Ou plutôt nous inquiétait assez ainsi. Qu'adviendra-t-il des enfants nés-moldus si les projets de cet homme visiblement sans coeur se réalisaient ? Serions-nous donc tous condamnés ? Et puis, condamnés à quoi au juste ? A ignorer les différences, à ne pas prêter attention à la provenance du sang ? Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse dénigrer, et surtout vouloir la mort des sorciers au sang dit "impur" . Qu'est-ce que la pureté dans les bouches de ceux aux âmes corrompues qui se permettent de juger ?

- **Gabrielle !**

Je soupirai en entendant la voix si familière de mon oncle. Aaron était mon tuteur légal, celui qui m'avait élevé depuis mes six ans, lorsque mes parents étaient morts. Il était gentil, oui, mais terriblement énervant, et plus qu'agaçant. Obtenir des réponses avec lui était un vrai parcours du combattant. Et pourtant, j'en avais besoin de réponses ! J'avais très peu de souvenirs de mes parents, je savais simplement qu'ils étaient aurors et qu'ils avaient péris lors d'une intervention au nom du ministère, à cause d'un sorcier recherché pour différents meurtres de moldus. C'était tout ce que je savais, le reste demeurait un mystère.

Je descendis jusqu'au hall d'entrée, traînant mes valises derrière moi, et pestant contre la stupide loi qui empêchait les mineurs d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Quelle idée franchement !

**-** **Ah, enfin ! J'ai faillis monter pour vérifier que tu étais toujours vivante **! se moqua Aaron.

- **Comme si tu allais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement **! fis-je, essoufflée d'avoir descendu les escaliers avec ces boulets à traîner.

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens, et il sortit sa baguette, faisant l'éviter mes bagages.

- **Un jour, il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as besoin d'emporter à chaque fois l'intégralité de ton armoire ! **dit-il en sortant sur le perron, la baguette levée en l'air, et le visage concentré sur les valises qui flottaient devant lui.

- **Je crains que tu ne puisses pas comprendre**..., dis-je d'un ton désespéré en analysant du regard sa tenue du jour.

Ah, mon oncle n'était décidément pas un homme de goût ! Il fit une grimace, et posa les valises dans le coffre de la voiture volante noir et blanche que ma tante Avannah m'avait offert en prévision de mon dix-septième anniversaire, le jour bénis où Aaron me laisserait conduire. En attendant, c'était lui qui l'utilisait, mais croyez-moi, je veillais de près à ce qu'il ne l'abîme pas.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, nommée Loïs - oui, pourquoi les voitures n'auraient-elles pas de nom ? - , et Aaron nous conduisis jusqu'à la gare King's Cross. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, je lui rappelais de ne pas trop forcer avec Loïs, qu'elle était neuve et donc qu'il ne fallait pas l'égratigner, ou la casser. Comme toujours, il me répliquait que ce n'était pas une voiture en porcelaine ! Allons donc, mais il payerait cher si je la retrouvais en mauvais état un de ces jours ! Le trajet mit environ une heure, nous vivions un peu excentré du centre ville londonien, et il était plus long de parvenir jusqu'à la gare. Mais j'aimais vivre loin des bruits de la ville, dans le grand manoir familial, entouré d'un immense jardin de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers. Ma famille était une grande lignée de sangs-purs, très riche, mais différentes en bien des points de celles dont les idéaux haineux à l'encontre des sorciers nés-moldus se transmettent de génération en génération. Non, en regardant les portraits de mes ancêtres, on pouvait facilement constater que chacun arborait les couleurs de leurs différentes maisons respectives avec fierté. Tous étaient heureux de faire partit des gryffondors, poufsouffles, serpentards, serdaigles, et aucune préférence familiale ne les empêchaient d'être dans la maison qui leurs correspondaient le mieux.

Pour ma part, le rouge et l'or me sciaient à merveilles ! Je portais très bien les couleurs chaudes des lions. Ma témérité et mon obstination, ainsi que mon courage m'avait valu toute une scolarité à Gryffondor.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la gare, une boule d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver mon véritable chez moi se forma dans mon ventre. Même après tant d'années, Poudlard déclenchait en moi les mêmes sensations qu'en première année, si ce n'est le stress en moins ! Une fois arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾, je soufflai un bon coup et essayai de repérer des têtes connues, mes valises posées à présent sur un chariot identique à ceux des autres élèves. Parmi la foule, je vis beaucoup de premières années, un air angoissé et un peu perdu sur le visage. J'en souris. Ca me rappelait des souvenirs ! Aaron était parti il y a quelques minutes, il ne restait jamais jusqu'à ce que je monte dans le train, si bien que mes amis ne l'avaient jamais vu. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, il aurait été capable de me faire honte en faisant un gaffe du style "ma ptite bichette" ou encore, et son préféré "gabinouche" devant mes amis.

**- Gaby' **! entendis-je.

Je cherchai du regard celle qui avait prononcé ces mots. J'avais reconnus la voix de Petra, clair et douce, et la repérai très vite, près du wagon des bagages où elle avait entreposé les siennes. Je la rejoignis, et elle me sauta dessus, comme à son habitude. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Petra était - pour faire une description rapide - une sorte de boule d'énergie - inépuisable...- à mèches roses et violettes. Elle ressemblait à ces petits lutins, toujours joyeux et de bonne humeur qu'on voyait dans les livres. Un vrai cauchemar !

-** Petra**...soupirai-je. **Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de m'étouffer à chaque fois qu'on se voit tu sais !**

Elle se détacha de moi, et je pus enfin respirer à nouveau correctement. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours les mêmes habits multicolors, les mêmes cheveux aux mèches roses, et son visage demeurait le même : ovale, avec des yeux d'un bleu presque vert, et une bouche charnue dont la couleur foncée contrastait avec la couleur clair de sa peau. Même si son côté original et exubérant rebutait certaines personnes, moi, j'avais tout de suite accroché ! Elle était délirante, et plus qu'adorable, que demander de plus ? Nous étions devenues amies en première année, dans ce même train que nous allions bientôt prendre à nouveau. Nous avions tout de suite sympathisé. Le plus étonnant, c'est que nous n'avions presque pas de points communs. Ils se résumaient ainsi : les chaussures, et une passion commune pour l'attrapeur de l'équipe de serdaigle. Après avoir mis mes valises dans le wagon à bagages, Petra et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la porte du train. Elle me raconta ses vacances, et je ne fus pas étonnée de constater qu'elle, au moins, avait passé un très bon été. Le mien avait été minable...

- **Aaron et toi ne deviez pas aller en Espagne au mois de juillet **? s'étonna Petra.

-** Il l'avait promis..., **dis-je amèrement.

- **Mais il ne l'a pas fait..., **finit-elle.

- **Comme d'habitude ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça continue de m'étonner**..., fis-je.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux autres élèves sur le quai, tous semblaient être partit dans une grande conversation sur leurs vacances respectives, à l'instar de moi et Petra, et je souris soudain en repérant James Potter en train d'essayer d'échapper aux baisers de sa mère. Petra éclata de rire à côté de moi. Le pauvre maraudeur semblait peiner à se débarrasser de sa mère. Nous passâmes à côté de lui, et il me jeta un regard suppliant. Je lui adressai un grand sourire moqueur, et Petra lui lança un "ah, l'amour maternelle !" auquel il répondis d'un regard lourd de sens.

Je souris, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le plus grand imbécile de la Terre en train d'examiner en compagnie de Jason Cooper - alias le Donjuan numéro 2 de Poudlard - les premières années susceptibles de les intéresser. Depuis quand faisaient-ils dans les jeunettes de onze ans ? Je levai les yeux au ciel, et entraînai Petra par le bras loin de …

-** Gaby' ….Gaby'...Gaby'..., **dit une voix derrière moi.

Raté ! De peu en plus ! Et dire que cette rentrée aurait pu être parfaite... Je me retournai, un air blasé et franchement pas aimable collé sur mon visage d'habitude si souriant. Petra murmura un " A plus !" avant de disparaître dans les vapeurs du train.

-** Contente de me voir **? fit Sirius d'un air charmeur.

Je me mordis les lèvres de façon à ne pas être désagréable le jour de la rentrée. Oui, j'avais pris de bonnes résolutions !

-** Hm...j'aimerais te dire oui, mais...non **! dis-je finalement après une brève hésitation.

Note pour moi-même : les bonnes résolutions c'était pas la peine !

- **Ca te tuerait d'être gentille l'espace d'une minute **? fit-il avec un sourire qu'il devait croire persuasif .

Je soufflai, inspirai, expirai, et lui fis un grand sourire éblouissant.

-** Sirius ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Comment tu vas ? Ca faisait longtemps **! m'exclamai-je en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule gauche, comme si nous étions amis - la bonne blague ! - .

Il fit un sourire en coin, conscient de l'hypocrisie de mes paroles.

- **C'est si dure que ça **? demanda-t-il, taquin.

Je réfléchis l'espace d'un instant.

- **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point**, assénai-je. **Sur ce, bonne continuation. **

Il n'eus le temps de me retenir, car je disparu tout comme l'avait fait Petra auparavant, je pus tout de même entendre sa dernière réplique : " Toujours aussi charmante !" avait-il lancé. Il était vrai que nos relations n'avaient jamais été très amicales. Nous étions tous deux à gryffondor, et nous avions le même âge, pourtant je ne pouvais rester dans la même pièce que lui, sous peine de devenir folle. Il m'exaspérais, pire, je ne supportais pas son sourire charmeur, ses manières de petit prétentieux, toujours sur de lui, et son horrible égo de Donjuan de pacotille. Autant James était arrogant, mais lui au moins, ne draguait pas toutes les filles de Poudlard, leur brisant le coeur sans aucuns remords. Et puis, Sirius se croyait trop important et indispensable, voir irrésistible, j'aimais lui prouver le contraire. Peut être sa tête dégonflerait un jour...

••••••••

-** 1...2...3...Partez **! s'écria Petra.

Je bu à toute vitesse mon verre de whisky pur feu, laissant le liquide descendre dans ma gorge. Je reposai le verre aussi vite que je pus, mais fit une moue déçue en constatant que Jack avait fini avant moi. Ce type était imbattable à ce jeu !

-** Et le gagnant est...Jack, encore une fois**, déclara Petra, lasse de voir le jeune homme remporter la partie.

Voyant mon air renfrogné, Jack m'envoya un baiser imaginaire et passa un bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-** Fais pas la tête Gab', un jour viendra où l'élève dépassera le maître**, fit-il.

Il se leva du siège, et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment.

- **En attendant que ce jour arrive, je vais voir si les jolies poufsouffles de septième année, n'ont pas besoin d'un grand gaillard comme moi**, annonça-t-il avant de sortir.

Son départ fut marqué d'un profond soupire exaspéré, et d'un "dégage!" très bien prononcé de la part de Petra, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, bien que son rire résonna dans le couloir du train. La porte n'eut même pas le temps de se refermer, que quelqu'un en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Oh, non merlin abrégez mes souffrances ! Il paraissait essoufflé, et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude, il s'était comme par hasard assit à côté de moi, et son bras se retrouva bien vite derrière ma nuque, posé sur le rebord de la banquette derrière moi. Fantastique !

- **On a pas eus le temps de poursuivre notre conversation ma belle**, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et engouffrai un dragibus dans ma bouche, en regardant Petra qui souriait, amusée.

-** Ah parce que cette conversation avait une suite ? **répliquai-je en essayant de ne pas me tourner vers lui.

Je le vis sourire dans le reflet de la fenêtre du train.

- **Bien sûr que oui ! Je n'abandonne pas facilement Kipenson **! fit-il.

-** Non, sans rire **! maugréai-je.

Il piocha comme si de rien n'était dans le paquet de dragibus que je tenais, et se tourna vers Petra.

-** A ton avis, combien j'ai de chances pour qu'elle finisse par m'apprécier ? **demanda-t-il comme si je n'étais pas là.

Elle sourit, et me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de répondre, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-** Tes chances se situent à peu près entre zéro et...zéro. Mais ce n'est qu'une estimation évidemment**, dit-elle la plus sérieuse du monde, un sourire en coin tout de même qui montrait bien à quel point tout cela l'amusait.

Si Petra, elle, souriait de l'obstination du jeune homme, moi ça ne me faisait pas rire. Pas du tout même. Il se pencha alors vers moi, et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille. Je retins l'envie de le repousser, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait de si important à me dire pour que ça ne concerne que nous.

- **Je te ferais changer d'avis Kipenson, crois-moi, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber, et tu finiras par m'apprécier, tu verras**, chuchota-t-il.

Si c'était une blague, il fallait vraiment qu'il change d'humour ! Pensait-il vraiment que sa voix suave tout près de mon oreille allait me persuader, et que je me jetterais par la suite à ses pieds comme une groupie devant son chanteur préféré ?

-** Dans quel monde tu vis Black ? **m'exclamai-je à voix haute, ne prenant pas la peine de murmurer. **Parce que dans le mien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les oiseaux mangent les insectes, les lions les gazelles, le ciel est bleu et toi et moi, on a rien en commun ! Alors, bouge de là avant que je ne deviennes désagréable … !**

Il me fixa, et je crus un instant qu'il allait s'énerver, mais il finis par sourire en faisant une moue qui - je devais bien l'admettre - était terriblement adorable.

-** J'adore quand tu t'énerves Kipenson **! fit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Je le frappai à l'épaule, et lui lançai un "dégage!" plutôt sonore.

-** Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait **! se moqua-t-il.

- **Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Black **! lançai-je, furibonde.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, et nous vîmes par la fenêtre du compartiment deux élèves passer en courant, si vite que je ne saurais dire de qui il s'agissait. Sirius se leva alors, et avec un sourire aux lèvres mit une main sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son coeur.

- **Ravit d'avoir partager quelques minutes de ce voyage avec vous miss Kipenson**, se moqua-t-il avant de sortir.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas quel doigt je levais en sa direction...


	2. Chapter 1

**"Chapitre un : Il faut croire que les premiers jours, sont souvent **

**pleins de premières fois. "**

* * *

><p><strong>Soir du 2 Septembre - 1976<strong>

_pov Gabrielle Kipenson_

Premier jour de cours. Premier levé matinal, depuis la fin de ma cinquième année scolaire. Premier réveil difficile avec une Petra surexcitée. Premier rêve insencé - faisant l'objet d'un meurtre, plutôt bien inspiré, mettant en scène Sirius Black et Petra Robinson - . Première fois depuis un certain temps - quatre mois - que je du me rappeler où j'étais. Premier long soupire, en disant long sur ma motivation à aller à en cours. Première bagarre avec Nikkie Hartson, serpentarde de mon cours de potions, depuis ce début d'année. Premier cours de Potions raté. Première heure de retenue. Première prière pour que le meurtre, mettant en scène Sirius Black et Petra Robinson, se réalise.

Voilà. Je crois avoir fait le listing complet des problèmes rencontrés, lors de cette première journée de sixième année. Je ne reviendrais pas sur les passages les moins nobles de cette journée. Je pense, et ce pour le bien de tous, qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas décrire en détails les péripéties de ce premier jour de cours. Une chose est sûr : si Black ne meures pas dans les prochaines 48 heures, je vais me pendre dans la douche de mon dortoir.

* * *

><p><strong>7h00 - 2 Septembre - 1976<strong>

Ce fut un bruit sonore et strident qui me réveilla d'un sommeil profond. Sommeil qui se serait sûrement passé d'un rêve - pitié, faites que ce soit réel ! - plutôt intéressant, sur le meurtre d'un Sirius Black très réaliste, commis par une Petra Robinson reconvertie dans l'art du découpage. Je me serais cela dit, passé également d'être réveillée par ma camarade de chambre - oui, la découpeuse - qui semblait être finalement, une cousine proche de l'insecte connut sous le nom de : puce .

Encore endormie, la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue droite, je me redressai dans mon lit. . J'eus quelque peu du mal à reconnaître ma meilleure amie, alors qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir essuyé une tempête de couleurs pendant la nuit. Ses cheveux, d'habitude méchés de rose, avaient pris des teintes bleues, vertes, et fushia. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant à une hallucination.

**- Tes tombé dans un pot de peinture ? **m'écriai-je, stupéfaite.

Elle était en train de fouiller mon armoire à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, et au fur et à mesure jetait les vêtements à travers la pièce. Je vis passer mes débardeurs, mes jeans, quelques sous vêtements, et même mon uniforme noir.

**- Tu ne vas pas me dire que dans ton armoire pleine à craquée, tu n'as pas un seul soutif vert pomme ? **s'indigna-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit précédemment.

Vert pomme ? Je fis une grimace plutôt explicite.

-** Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un soutif vert pomme ? **demandai-je prudemment en me levant pour rejoindre la folle dingue, qui était en train de semer mes affaires, un peu partout autour d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et une lueure dansante apparut dans son regard. D'accord, c'était clair, Petra était devenue complètement barjo pendant la nuit. Quoique...elle l'avait toujours été ! Elle me prit alors par les épaules, l'air grave.

-** Gab', j'ai vraiment besoin d'un soutif vert pomme. C'est la saison du vert. J'ai besoin d'un vêtement vert !** s'écria-t-elle en me secouant.

J'enlevai ses mains de mes épaules, et m'éloignai.

-** Alors, déjà tu te calmes, ensuite, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre un soutif vert que de toute évidence, personne ne verra ! **dis-je. **Je suis sûr que tu peux t'en passer...**

* * *

><p><strong>5 min plus tard<strong>

Je tapai trois coups sur la porte en bois sombre et massive du dortoir des garçons. Une moue résignée et un air peu amène collé sur le visage, je croisai les bras en attendant qu'on m'ouvre. Par la barbe de Merlin, cette Petra Robinson aurait ma peau ! Après une minute entière à prier pour que personne ne répondes, la porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un Sirius Black encore tout endormis, et surtout à moitié dénudé. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**- Tu connais les chemises ?** grondai-je alors que je le poussais pour passer.

Surpris par une invasion si matinale, il mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, tandis que je regardais si Kailey était dans la chambre. Je vis que James était toujours avachit sur son lit, un pied dehors, un pied dedans. Face contre le matelas. Je retins un sourire.

**- Pourrais-je, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, savoir ce que tu fais là Kipenson ?** dit-il de mauvais poil.

Ouh ! Monsieur n'était pas du matin ! Bon à savoir...

**-Figures-toi que Petra est à la recherche d'un soutien-gorge vert pomme, et que par le plus grand des hasard, ta "petite-amie du moment" en possède un. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ce genre de coïncidence ?** dis-je, ironique et moqueuse.

Il fit un sourire taquin.

**- Je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'un soutient gorge vert pomme ma belle, mais Kailey n'est pas ici. Tu la trouvera sûrement dans son dortoire. **

A cet instant, si j'avais été seule, j'aurais poussé un hurlement de rage.

**- Petra m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu venir ici il y a cinq minutes**, rétorquai-je, furibonde contre ma meilleure amie, qui semblait m'avoir bien mené en bateau.

Son sourire s'élargit, et il alla regarder sous son lit, à la fois joueur, et moqueur.

**- Hm...non, il n' y a personne**. - il regarda sous ses couvertures - **Là, non plus **! - il ouvrit son armoire en désordre - **Rien qui ressemblerait à une fille ici **! - il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, où un Remus indigné poussa un juron -** Ah, non ça c'est pas une fille c'est sur **! , ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte, l'air terriblement amusé par tout ça.

Je soupirai, maudit Petra mentalement, et jetai un regard noir à Sirius.

-** Je suis ravie que tu t'amuses de ci-bon matin, mais moi ça me fait pas rire **! fis-je les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Il revint vers moi, et appuya son épaule droite contre la porte encore ouverte. Il me regarda avec son éternel sourire moqueur, et je du détourner les yeux pour ne pas avoir envie de le gifler.

**- Pourquoi es-tu là **_**réellement**_** Kipenson ?** lança-t-il soudain.

Surprise, je fis les gros yeux.

**- Pour te demander la météo imbécile**, répliquai-je, sarcastique.

Il fit un sourire en coin, et se rapprocha de moi. Je reculai, et découvrit que le mur derrière moi n'était pas si loin. Je savais déjà comment j'allais cacher le corps de Petra une fois que je l'aurais tué...

**- Sérieusement Gabrielle, cette histoire de soutif vert pomme, c'est mignon mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour venir me voir**, dit-il, tout près - trop - de mon visage. **Admets-le, tu espérais me surprendre dans ce genre de tenue...**

Choquée par son arrogance, je le repoussai et m'éloignai de lui.

-** Non mais tu délires ! L'espace vide qui emplit ton crâne de petit prétentieux fait pression sur tes quelques neurones ou quoi ? Moi ? Intéressée par toi ? Oh, je t'en prie ! Il faudrait que tu sois le dernier homme sur terre, et que j'ai au moins perdu la vue, et l'ouïe par dessus le marché ! **

Sûrement avait-il été blessé dans son orgueil, car il me jeta un regard furibond, et tint la porte grande ouverte, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il était temps que je partes.

-** On verra si tu seras toujours aussi désagréable dans un mois**..., dit-il la mine sérieuse.

Son air mystérieux et pleins de sous-entendus ne me plaisait guère, pire cela m'inquiétait. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas assez stupide pour le montrer, et je fis une petite révérence, le regard plein de défi, et un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Je sortis, et mon sourire ne s'effaça que quand il referma la porte. Je devais vite savoir ce qu'il prévoyait...pourquoi dans un mois ?

* * *

><p><strong>1 heure plus tard<strong>

**- Combien de fois devrais-je m'excuser **? demanda Petra alors que nous entrions en cours de Potions.

Horace Slughorn était un vieux professeur de Potions, directeur également des verts et argents. Il collectionnait avec fierté les meilleurs éléments de ses classes, les plus doués, une sorte "d'élite" si l'on peut dire. Avec les années, je compris bien vite que les potions n'était pas vraiment ma matière de prédilection, et je n'avais jamais été invité à l'une des soirées privées de Slughorn. Le club de "Slug" n'était pas vraiment l'une des mes priorités. Et pour dire, l'année dernière s'était même très mal passée...

Je soupirai alors que je posais mon sac sur la table que moi et Petra occupions. Elle s'assit à côté, et commença à sortir ses affaires. Le gros livre vert où un chaudron fumant était dessiné sur la couverture, attérit brutalement sur la table.

**- De la délicatesse miss Robinson ! **dit Slughorn en passant devant notre table.

Il affichait cet air désolé, et répugné en nous observant. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Dès que nous n'étions pas doués en potions, le professeur nous estimait peu intéressant. Quoique...cela m'arrangeait à vrai dire !

-** Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner ça**, dis-je en chuchotant une fois assise.

-_**Ca**_** ? **répéta-t-elle avec une mine outrée. **C'était une magnifique mise en scène destinée à te rapprocher du splendide spécimen, plus communément appelé Sirius Black.**

**- Une magnifique mise en scène ? C'est plutôt une immonde trahison **! fis-je scandalisée, ma voix montant dans les aigus sans que je m'en rende compte.

J'eus droit au regard réprobateur de Slughorn. Je n'en tint pas compte et sortis mes affaires en lançant un regard noir à Petra.

**- Ecoutes, je sais bien que tu le détestes, mais personnellement je le trouves plutôt amusant, et vous formeriez un beau couple..., **murmura-t-elle.

Je m'étouffais presque sur le coup, et la regardai comme si elle était une échappée d'un asile psychiatrique. Derrière moi, une main me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai.

**- Franchement, je suis d'accord avec Petra**, dit Melindra.

Mélindra Parston, était une de mes amies proches, mais qui se trouvait à serdaigle. Nous avions le même âge, et elle et moi nous étions rencontrées lors de notre deuxième année. Elle était gentille, et amusant, bien que timide et réservée, mais ses idées me paraissaient peu censées parfois. Elle et Petra se serrèrent la main avec un sourire complice.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, et m'insurgeai.

-** Merry, ne t'y mets pas ! Tu vas l'encourager dans son délire de psychopathe complètement barjo**, lançai-je un peu trop fort.

-** Chuuuuuut**, siffla Nikkie.

Assise au premier rang, à notre droite, elle mordillait le bout de sa plume, les fesses bombées en arrière, droite comme un piquet. Elle nous regardait avec mépris, et je lui renvoyai un regard noir. Elle m'ignora et fit semblant d'écouter le professeur de potions qui expliquait comment préparer la potion de confusion. Nikkie Hartson était une élève de serpentard, toujours aussi vulgaire, menteuse et hautaine. Elle faisait toujours croire aux profs qu'elle était une élève modèle, alors qu'en réalité, elle payait les plus doués de la classe pour faire ses devoirs.

-** Gaby', il est beau, tu es magnifique, il a de l'humour, tu en a a revendre ! , vous avez de la répartie tous les deux, et si vous ne passiez pas tout votre temps à vous faire la guerre..., **continua Merry.

Je l'interrompis, agacée.

-** Oh, oh, oh,...c'est lui qui me pourrit la vie, pas moi, s'il ne me parlait pas, je pourrais tranquillement ignorer sa présence** ! répliquai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Petra.

-** Certes, mais admets que tu ne lui fais pas de cadeaux non plus **! dit Petra.

Je soupirai, et me tournai vers les deux cachotières.

**- Je vous préviens, peu importe vos arguments, ou vos motivations à le faire, si vous agissez dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de cet imbécile, je vous attache à un des poteaux du terrain de quidditch ! C'est clair ?** dis-je en commençant à écrire les indications écrites sur le tableau.

Elle se lancèrent un drôle de regard.

**- Limpide **! dirent-elles en même temps.

Je soupirai, et serrai les dents. J'étais certaine que ces deux là allaient forcément tenter quelque chose. Génial ! Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de soucis comme ça. D'abord les sous-entendus de Black, ensuite Marry et Petra qui complotent dans mon dos...quand cela allait-il prendre fin ?

Apparement pas tout de suite ! Car quelques instants plus tard, nous passions au côté pratique du cours de potions. Nous avions une demi-heure pour faire une potion de confusion, et le cours devint un réel cauchemar. Je crois que les choses avaient commencés à tourner mal quand Slughorn avait dit : **" Miss Kipenson, miss Robinson, je crois que vous allez changer de partenaire cette année. Pour voir si certain talents cachés ne ressurgiraient pas avec un camarade disons...plus à l'aise avec cette matière". **

Ma mine réjouie du l'éblouir à cet instant. Je regardais Petra, l'air paniquée, car je savais qu'avec la chance que j'avais...j'allais finir avec quelqu'un que je ne portais pas dans mon coeur. A dire vrai, j'avais bien peur d'être obligée de supporter Black tout le cours, mais ce ne fut finalement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais...

**- Tiens, miss Hartson se fera un plaisir d'être votre binôme ! **melança-t-il soudain.

Quand je vous disais que mon calvaire n'allait pas en finir...

* * *

><p><strong>Un quart d'heure plus tard, et plusieurs morceaux de cervelle de crapauds gâchés...<strong>

**- Puisque je te dis qu'il fallait le mettre avant et pas après **! m'époumonai-je à bout de nerfs.

Nikkie me jeta un regard furibond, et posa brutalement le couteau sur la table, me faisant face. Elle me toisa avec mépris.

**- Ecoutes moi maudite blondasse, je fais comme je l'entends, et t'es sûrement la dernière personne à pouvoir critiquer ma façon de faire !** fit-elle.

Je la regardais avec toute la fureur qui montait en moi. A bout de patience, je pris le morceau de cervelle de crapaud qu'on devait utiliser pour fabriquer la potion, et le posai sur le bord de la table. Je saisi alors le couteau - normalement utilisé pour coupé et eppluché toutes sortes d'ingrédients - et plantai l'ustensile dans le morceau de cervelle.

**- Tu vois ça ? C'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu me parles encore une fois sur ce ton ? Alors tes petites manies de serpy hautaine et méprisante, tu les ravales ! Parce que la "maudite blondasse", comme tu dit, elle est bien gentille mais elle a pas beaucoup de patience, ni de self-control, donc je te conseille de revoir ta façon de faire, qui soit dit en passant, est complètement stupide ! Quoique...venant de toi, j'imagine qu'on pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux...! **

Autant vous dire que les choses avaient bien vite dérapées après ça. Moi et Nikkie nous étions jetées l'une sur l'autre, renversant notre chaudron et celui de nos voisins par la même occasion, gaspillant ainsi plusieurs ingrédients, cassant plusieurs récipients, et finalement... nous fument arracher l'une de l'autre par des bras costauds. Attirée en arrière par une poignée ferme, et un bras de fer, je me débattis tout d'abord dans l'espoir d'arracher quelques autres mèches de cheveux de cette brune décoloré. Elle n'était même pas brune, ses racines avouaient tout quant à sa couleur naturelle, qui se rapprochait de la mienne ! Quelle hypocrite !

Petra voulut m'aider mais Remus la retint à temps. Pour l'instant, j'étais traînée tel un sac à patate, sur l'épaule de celui qui m'avait empêché de faire sa fête à Hartson. Bon sang ! Mais voulait-il bien me lâcher ? Je fus brutalement jetée par terre, dans le couloir des cachots, non loin du cours de Potions. Je relevai alors le visage vers le futur mort.

**- Non mais ca va pas ! La délicatesse tu connais Black **? m'époumonai-je en me relevant.

Il me faisait face, les bras croisés sur son torse, toujours avec son air taquin insupportable.

**- Je ne te savais pas si hargneuse Kipenson ! Une vraie tigresse **! dit-il en riant presque.

Sous le coup de la colère, je voulus lui mettre une gifle, mais ma main se stoppa alors, arrêtée par la poigne ferme de Black. Je le fixais, et il se rapprocha.

**- Tu ne crois pas en avoir déjà fait assez ? **dit-il. **D'abord Nikkie, ensuite moi ? Il faudrait vraiment que tu t'inscrives à une réunion des "agressifs" anonymes tu sais !**

Je grognai, et me détachais de lui pour prendre le prochain couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée. Petra récupèrerait mes affaires, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. Ce qui me tracassait, c'était que cette histoire avec Hartson n'allait pas s'arrêter là, et que j'allais probablement récolter une heure de retenue. La sale fausse brune allait tourner la situation à son avantage, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire !

Je retournai à ma salle commune pour me changer d'uniforme, le mien étant taché et déchiré. Je retrouvai par la suite Petra et Merry en cours de Sortilèges, et la journée se poursuivit à peu près normalement. Heureusement, nous n'avions aujourd'hui pas beaucoup de cours en commun avec les verts et argents - seulement Potions et Défense contre les forces du mal - . Encore heureux, car je ne supportais pas leurs regards haineux et dédaigneux. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais eu raison. Nikkie avait dit à Slughorn que je m'étais jetée sur elle, sans qu'elle n'y soit pour quelque chose, et j'avais deux heures de retenue de prévus demain soir.

Merlin, pitié, pourquoi tant de haine ?

* * *

><p><strong>Soir du 2 Septembre - 1976<strong>

J'étais donc assise, sur un des imposants fauteuils rouges de la salle commune, lorsque je fis le récapitulatif de cette affreuse première journée. Il était tard et l'horloge, suspendue au dessus de la cheminée, affichait 23h18. La pièce était déserte, et seule devant le feu qui crépitait et mourrait doucement entre les buches carbonisées, je soupirai de bien être. Un peu de calme enfin. Epuisée, je rejetai la tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil, et fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquels je ne remarquai pas la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. Un souffle balaya mon visage, et j'ouvris les yeux en sursautant. Penché au dessus de moi, son visage près du mien, Black me fixait en souriant. Il affichait une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un air mi amusé, mi attendrit. Il ne dit rien, et moi non plus. Il restait cependant penché au dessus de moi, et moi toujours la tête penchée en arrière. Que me voulait-il encore celui-là ?

Ce ne fut finalement qu'après une poignée de secondes, qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

**- Tu sais que tu as presque l'air adorable comme ça ? **dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-** Ce doit être difficile pour toi de faire des compliments, non **? rétorquai-je moqueuse.

-** On peut dire ça oui, mais va savoir pourquoi j'ai encore plus de mal avec toi**, avoua-t-il.

Sourire taquin, le retour ! Je me redressai, et allai m'assoir sur le grand canapé en soupirant. Les jambes en tailleur, je tâchai d'ignorer l'imbécile.

-** Tu sais, on pourrait être amis**..., commença-t-il mais je l'interrompis très vite.

**- On pourrait, mais on ne l'est pas **! lançai-je d'une voix claironnante, sans le regarder.

A dire vrai, son regard me dérangeait. Me mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait le don de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, et ses deux prunelles bleus-grises, si intenses et profondes, m'embrouillaient l'esprit. C'était comme s'il cherchait à m'hypnotiser.

-** ...ce serait si horrible pour toi d'être gentille l'espace d'une seconde ? Je commence à croire que je t'ai fait du mal dans une vie antérieure **! s'exclama-t-il en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-** Et pourquoi devrais-je l'être avec toi **? dis-je.

Franchement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un modèle de gentillesse non plus. Il passait son temps à venir m'enquiquiner, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, et à faire des sous-entendus.

Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel.

-** Je ne sais pas...voyons voir, parce qu'on est censé être des gens civilisés ? **proposa-t-il en souriant.

-_** Censé**_..., relevai-je.

Nous nous sourîmes, comme si nous avions pensé à la même chose. Et ce fut étrange de ce dire, qu'au final, même si nous nous détestions et nous lancions des piques à longueur de journée, il y avait quelque chose - bien caché certes - qui nous poussait à aller vers l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est précisément, mais il était grand temps que ça cesse !

Je me levai, et me postai devant lui.

-** Puisque nous sommes des gens civilisés...je te souhaites une bonne nuit Black,... en espérant que tu ne t'étouffes pas avec ton coussin**, rajoutai-je au dernier moment.

Il me renvoya un sourire moqueur, et acquiesça en me fixant.

**- Bonne nuit Gabrielle**, dit-il .

Ce fut ici que ma soirée se termina, et je filai me coucher en espérant que la journée de demain serait meilleure... L'espoir fait vivre !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ;) Review ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Notre d'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Lily : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! ; Drottingulove : Oui, c'est ma première fanfiction, même si j'ai souvent fais des tentatives. Je suis bien contente que ce début te plaise. Pour Petra, c'est un de mes persos préférés, et je me suis inspirée de ma véritable meilleure amie pour ce personnage ;) ( elle était ravie mdr ) Une ligue anti-maraudeurs ? Hm...en voilà une idée intéressante ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les maraudeurs auront déjà trop de choses à gérer ! N'allons pas leur rajouter deux petites sadiques ;) En tout cas, je n'avais jamais pensé que Gaby' ressemblait à Lily', mais c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit quelque chose qui les relient. Pour ce qui est de l'humour, j'essaie au maximum de créer des situations où Gaby' sortira des répliques bien senties ;) Et puis, ce sont surtout les personnages qui y font, Sirius a cette personnalité, très taquine, moqueuse, et il n'est pas difficile de faire réagir gaby' face à ça ! mdr Merci pour ta review, et crois-moi je serais bien hypocrite de te voir comme une pipelette, étant donné la longueur de ma réponse x) Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapitre deux : Toute parole a son lot de conséquences"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matin du 3 Septembre - 1976<strong>

_pov Sirius Black_

Je fus tiré du sommeil par un bruit sourd. Peter était tombé face contre terre, à côté de son lit, et les rires de Remus et James ne tardèrent pas à venir se mêler aux jurons du maladroit. Je ne souris même pas, trop endormit encore pour réagir. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Gabrielle. Aussitôt, j'eus envie de soupirer. Cette fille était vraiment désobligeante ! Jamais elle ne baissait sa garde, pas une seule fois, quoique hier soir avait été plutôt amusant. Mais que faire pour se rapprocher d'elle, et de mon but par la même occasion ? J'avais mis en place tout un plan destiné à la faire craquer. Je savais que j'y parviendrais, mais la question était : quand ? Quand est-ce qu'elle finira par m'apprécier, par me laisser une chance d'approcher véritablement d'elle ? Etais-je si déplaisant pour elle ? Selon ses dires, j'étais ce que la terre avait fait de pire : un être arrogant, aux chevilles enflées comme des pasthèques, et au cerveau remplit d'espace vide. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire se dessina enfin sur mes lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'elle déteste. Un mélange d'amusement, et de moquerie. Ca avait le don de la mettre en rogne, et merlin sait combien elle peut être adorable quand elle est énervée ! J'aimais la comparer mentalement à un chaton qui se croyait être un tigre, et qui sortait ses petites griffes en miaulant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Elle pensait m'impressionner, me faire peur ? Grave erreure ! La seule chose qui pouvait me faire peur, c'était que mon plan tombe à l'eau !

Je me redressai dans mon lit, me frottant les yeux en gemissant de mécontentement. Je détestais me lever si tôt le matin, ça nuisait à mon image de Donjuan de Poudlard. Comment voulez-vous que je n'ai pas de cernes après une nuit si courte ! Même pas 12 heures de sommeil ! Je reçu,s la seconde suivante, un oreiller en pleine tête. Je me retournai vers le coupable. James me fis un grand sourire, l'air innocent.

**- C'était pour te réveiller en douceur**, se justifia-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil.

-** Tu appeles ça en douceur **? lançai-je, de mauvais poil.

Il haussa les épaules. Je voyais son air fier et terriblement amusé d'ici. Le sale traitre !

**- Je ne t'ai pas jeté le réveil non **? fit-il remarquer avec un sourire taquin.

S'en suivit alors une bataille d'oreillers plutôt ...décoiffante ! Quoique, ça avait eu le mérite de mettre tellement les cheveux de James en bataille, qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de passer sa main dedans, toutes les trente secondes. Nous finîmes tout de même par nous habiller, nous laver, et nous recoiffer - sauf James ! - . Comme tous les matins, Remus râlait de voir la prochaine pleine lune arriver à grand pas, et Peter se révélait être un parfait bout en train, et pour ce qui est de Cornedrue, il continua comme d'habitude à me parler de cette chère Evans. Merlin, achevez- moi !

Mon seul plaisir, de la matinée, fut à 7h15, quand Kipenson arriva dans la grand salle pour déjeuner, accompagnée par sa meilleure amie un peu folle. Comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, je ne pouvais qu'avouer intérieurement que cette fille était décidément très belle. Mais pas d'une beauté banale, elle ne se contentait pas d'être jolie ou mignonne, d'avoir un beau visage ou d''être bien formée. Non, c'était différent. Et je ne disais pas ça parce que j'étais un coureur de jupons. Kipenson avait une sorte de...de charme qui ne cessait de m'émerveiller. Elle rayonnait. Vraiment. Son sourire sincère et éblouissant, ses yeux d'un bleu océan si intense qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas y plonger les miens - il fallait d'ailleurs que j'arrête de me faire piéger par ses deux orbes bleues hypnotisantes - . Tout en elle me faisait penser au soleil. Sa longue chevelure blonde et ondulé, qui descendait en cascade, son visage délicat aux traits fins, sa bouche charnue dont la couleur foncé contrastait avec sa peau clair et parfaite. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Une chose qui ne me laissait pas indifférent. Son rire. Son magnifique rire, celui d'une enfant, une enfant heureuse. Ca avait le don de me pincer le coeur, allait savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Euh...venais-je de faire tout un descriptif sur la beauté de Kipenson ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il fallait vraiment que je reprennes mes esprits ! Au plus vite !

**- Siryyyyychouu ! Siriiiiuuuuuuuus **! appela avec impatience la voix de Kailey.

Assise à côté de moi, ma "petite amie" du moment semblait avoir remarquer ma petite absence. Je me tournai vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

**- Quoi ? **fis-je de mauvaise humeur.

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions ensemble. C'était déjà trop ! Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse de toute urgence, et le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Elle avait le don de m'insupporter, avec ses babillages incessant. En fait, elle m'intérressait surtout pour ...soyons honnêtes, elle avait des formes généreuses ! Très généreuses, et mes yeux avaient vite lorgnés sur son décolleté.

-** Tu me fais un bisou avant que je partes avec Malorie **? fit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Je soupirai et l'embrassai. Elle approfondie le baiser, sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, - oh, et puis à quoi bon ? - et s'en alla avec sa copine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles allaient faire, et franchement je m'en contre fichais royalement. Cependant, à peine était-elle partie qu'une voix s'éleva non loin de James, Peter, Remus et moi.

- **"A plus tard mon Sirychounet d'amuuuuur **" imita Petra à la perfection tandis que Kipenson était pliée en deux.

Toutes deux semblaient bien s'amuser à se moquer de Kailey.

- **"Tu m'fais un bisouuuuuuuuuu mon Sirychouuuuu ?" **fit Kipenson à tour.

Petra éclata de rire, et fit un bisou sur la joue à Gabrielle toujours en imitant Kailey. Autour de la table, les rires fusèrent.

- **"Hannnnn, mon Sirychou, qu'est-ce que tu bizouttttes biiiien ! Viens, on va faire un bébé !" **fit Kipenson en lançant un regard charmeur à Petra.

Je fis un sourire en coin, à la fois énervé d'autant de moqueries, mais conscient que Kailey n'était pas l'image de la fille la plus intelligente de la terre - ça c'est sûr ! - . Je les trouvais tous de même dures, mais au moins elles ne m'avaient pas imité moi. Je grimaçai cependant en entendant les fameux surnoms que la plupart de mes groupies me donnaient.

A côté de moi, James et Peter n'en pouvaient plus de rire, tandis que Remus souriait faiblement, cachant son hilarité derrière le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

-** Tu t'amuses bien Kipenson **? lançai-je alors en jetant un regard à la gryffondore qui se trouvait à quelques places plus loin de moi, de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un air de défi dans les yeux, et un sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

-** Serais-tu vexé Black ? Il faut dire que tu sais bien les choisir ! Sait-elle faire autre chose que bomber les fesses et les agiter devant ton nez ? **asséna-t-elle.

Je perdis mon sourire aussitôt. Elle me faisait payer la journée d'hier !

-** Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jalouse, parce que **_**toi**_**, tu n'as rien de bien intéressant à remuer ? **rétorquai-je sans me démonter.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de ne plus sourire. Et elle me renvoya un regard noir. Furibonde, elle me toisa par la suite avec mépris.

**- Navré, mais je ne fais pas dans le superficiel moi. J'avais oublié que je parlais au professionnel des dindes sans cervelle, pardonne-moi d'avoir oublié que tu ne sortais pas avec de vraies filles ! Tu sais, celles qui sont normalement constituées, et qui sont équipées d'un cerveau, avec des neurones qui se connectent entre eux ? **cracha-t-elle.

Je serrai les dents, restant impassible. Mon sourire taquin apparut alors, et ça ne fit que la rendre encore plus furieuse.

**- Tu parles de toi là ? Parce que le terme " normalement constituée" ne te convient pas vraiment Kipenson ! Je te décrirais plutôt comme une gamine hargneuse qui veut passer pour une grande, **dis-je en buvant comme si de rien était un peu de jus de citrouille.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se leva, menaçante et furieuse, à un tel point que sur le coup je m'arrêtai de boire. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus sombre, et lançaient à présent des éclairs qui - j'en étais certain - m'auraient tué sur place si cela avait été possible. Elle prit la carafe devant elle et m'aspergea de ce qui me semblait être du thé à la vanille. J'en restait éberlué. Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas prévus...

-** Ravales tes paroles Black, sinon ta vie pourrait vite devenir en enfer **! dit-elle avec humeur.

Puis, dans une tempête de fureur, elle s'empara de son sac, et sortis de la grande salle, déclenchant les murmures sur son passage. Toute la table me regardait, et je sus à cet instant que j'avais été un peu trop loin. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas aisément, et j'étais mal parti pour devenir son ami.

**- Je sens que je vais devenir un homme riche**, dit James en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens. Génial, j'allais devoir me changer maintenant. Cette sale gamine allait avoir ma peau !

* * *

><p><strong>12h00 - 3 Septembre - 1976<strong>

J'avais revêtu un uniforme propre avant d'aller en cours. Cours qui se révéla plutôt tendu, étant donné que Kipenson semblait toujours aussi énervée. On aurait pu croire que cette matinée allait la calmer, et faire disparaître sa rage, mais... non. Bien au contraire ! Si elle avait parut furieuse et menaçante tout à l'heure, elle arborait à présent un calme et une froideur glaciale, qui avait tendance à me faire grincer des dents. Je m'attendais à tout venant d'elle, et sa vengeance ne tarderait pas à venir s'abattre sur moi. Pas que j'avais peur d'elle, mais je devais bien avouer que je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir si froide. Elle ne m'avais pas accordé un seul regard, pas une seule parole taquine, ou désagréable - qui aurait cru que ça allait me manquer - qui rythmait habituellement nos journées. Evidemment, je ne cherchais pas à avoir son pardon. Je ne regrettais pas du tout ce que j'avais dit, car c'était en réplique à sa propre méchanceté, mais je savais que je l'avais blessé. Ce qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'étais jamais arrivé. Je l'avais agacé, énervée, torturée en l'enquiquinant, mais jamais je ne l'avais blessé. Et j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, car ça n'entrait pas dans mes plans. J'avais juste besoin de la pousser un peu à bout, de l'irriter, de la faire craquer pour la pousser dans ses retranchements, pas de lui faire du mal.

Mais j'allais réparer mon erreure. En aucun cas pour m'excuser, juste pour ramener l'équilibre d'avant. Cet équilibre parfaitement contrôlé, qui me permetterait d'arriver à mes fins. James était bien trop heureux que les choses dérapent ainsi, en sa faveur, et j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour empêcher ça. Ce ne fut que pendant le repas de midi que j'eu l'idée parfaite qui conviendrait à la situation. Hélas pour moi, Gabrielle n'était pas venue manger. D'ailleurs, après notre dernier cours de la matinée, elle avait disparu sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Petra et Melindra semblaient pourtant discuter tout à fait normalement à table. Où était donc Kipenson ?

* * *

><p><strong>12 h 30 - 3 septembre - 1976<strong>

_pov Gabrielle_

Les nuages gris, qui avaient planés au dessus de nos têtes toute la matinée, avaient finalement commencé à déverser une pluie fine, sur Poudlard. Adossée à l'arbre imposant ,sous lequel les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'aller, je fixai le lac qui s'étendait devant mes yeux. Des milliers de petites gouttes créaient des cercles autour d'elles, touchant la surface de l'eau avec frénésie. Mes genoux ramenés vers mon corps, je m'en servais comme appuit pour écrire. Une plume dans les mains, le regard vague et fixé sur l'horizon, je tenais un carnet vert dont les motifs ressemblaient à des arabesques sans fin.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit dans ce carnet, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais pas sortit de tout l'été. Les vacances avaient été tellement ennuyeuses, que je n'avais su quoi écrire. Je sais, un journal intime, c'est typiquement féminin ! Et quel manque d'originalité ! Mais le besoin tacite de mettre noir sur blanc mes pensées et les évènements les plus marquants de ma vie, était bien trop fort. En réalité, j'avais peur. Peur d'oublier. De ne plus avoir de souvenirs des années merveilleuses passées ici. Dans cette école, qui pendant longtemps avait été ma maison, mon véritable chez moi, et qui le resterait jusqu'à mon départ. Alors, peu importait finalement que ce soit stupide, ridicule, ou même superficiel, je me devais de ne rien oublier, de mémoriser et d'écrire chaque détail, car on oublie trop souvent les éléments les plus banals, en essayant de trop se souvenir de l'important. Rien n'est plus important que les petits souvenirs, les moments de bonheur éphémères que le temps efface et emporte.

Et pour marquer le coup, j'avais décrit avec précision le début de cette année scolaire. En passant de Aaron, à Petra, pour finir avec Black. Ce Black qui m'avait fait perdre mon sang froid ce matin, et qui semblait se faire un malin plaisir à me pourrir la vie en toutes circonstances...Je n'avais encore rien écrit aujourd'hui, et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment pas où commencer.

_Cher Journal, _- super original ! -

_Je me suis encore levée ce matin en me demandant ce que cette journée allait me réserver. Allais-je rire ? Pleurer ? Passer d'agréables moments avec mes amis ? Ou serait-ce encore une de ces journées sans grand intérêt, ennuyeuse à mourir, remplis de soupires ? En fait, je ne vois pas la raison qui me pousse à me poser autant de questions. J'aurais du profiter de mon levé pour me préparer à cette journée. Pas en me demandant ce qui allait se passer. Non. J'aurais du savoir qu'aucune réponse ne serait la bonne. Et pour cause, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Oui, comme tu t'en doutes, Sirius Black est passé par là. _

_Pour être honnête, peut-être l'avais-je cherché ? Sans doute, n'aurais-je pas du me moquer de Kailey, avec Petra, et le provoquer ainsi devant tout le monde. Mais je n'avais pu résister. En fait, c'était plus fort que moi. Dès qu'il est dans les parages, il me faut une raison de m'énerver contre lui, de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus doué et surtout le centre de l'univers. Je veux lui prouver que tout le monde n'est pas à ses pieds. Mais ce matin, j'aurais sûrement du réprimer cette envie. A tous les égards, je suis une fille impulsive, généralement rieuse et douce, mais dès que j'étais irritée ou blessée, je devenais vite incontrôlable. Oui, c'était le mot. Je ne m'étais pas contrôlée. J'avais jeté ce thé sur Black avec rage, et m'étais éclipsée par la suite, en pestant contre lui. C'était sa faute ! Certes, j'avais commencé, mais il avait fini en me laissant furieuse et surtout vexée. Il m'avait blessé, car au fond je savais que je n'étais pas normale. Je n'avais pas une vie normale. Ni une manière de penser qui était banale. _

_Je n'avais pas été élevée par mes parents. Je n'avais ni mère, ni père, juste un oncle. Je n'étais ni intelligente, ni stupide, ni belle, ni laide. J'étais au milieu de toutes ces choses sûrement. Mais ce milieu était pour moi difficile à accepter, car au choix, j'aurais préféré ne pas y être. J'aurais aimé avoir une vie normale. Avoir deux parents qui s'aiment, qui s'occupent de moi. J'aurais aimé ne pas passer mes vacances seule au manoir, en essayant d'obtenir l'attention d'Aaron, j'aurais voulus être bien. Juste bien. Heureuse. Pas entre heureuse et malheureuse. Pas entre souriante et triste, pas entre satisfaite et insatisfaite. Je ne voulais plus être au milieu ! Je voulais être quelque chose de concret. Pas entre deux choses. Une seule suffisait ! Heureuse. Juste heureuse. Satisfaite. Confiante. Mais il y avait ce vide. Ces questions qui me hantaient. Ce trou dans ma poitrine qui ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer. Ce même trou que mes parents avaient laissé, et que le temps n'avait pas rebouché. Et voilà présent que Black faisait remarquer, devant tout le monde qui plus est, que je n'étais pas "normalement constituée" ou même que je n'étais qu'une "gamine hargneuse, se faisant passer pour une grande" ! Je savais que ces paroles avaient été retournées contre moi, par simple esprit de vengeance. Mais les entendre de sa bouche avait été comme un électrochoc..._

**- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à aimer cet arbre**..., dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement, laissant tomber mon carnet par terre. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de connaître Remus Lupin, mais il était, à tous les égards, un garçon charmant, gentil, et sérieux. Rien à voir avec ses amis. Il se tenait là, devant moi, et arborait un sourire sincère. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança, et ramassa le carnet.

**- Tu écris ? **demanda-t-il alors.

J'haussai les épaules, lui reprenant le carnet des mains.

**- Rien d'important**..., dis-je en me rasseyant au pied de l'arbre.

Il fit de même, et je fus surprise de ne pas le voir loucher sur mon carnet. N'importe quel garçon aurait été curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

**- Je voulais excuser l'attitude de Sirius pour ce matin**..., dit-il d'un ton prudent.

Je soupirai, en levant les yeux au ciel. Dédaigneuse de connaître les excuses qu'il donnait à son ami. Pour moi, il n'y en avait pas.

**- Ne prends pas la peine de le défendre Remus, je ne suis pas disposée à lui pardonner ce qu'il a dit**, assénai-je.

Il sourit en coin, et reprit.

**- Non, je ne cherche pas à le défendre. Mais je sais qu'il ne s'excusera jamais complètement, alors je le fais à sa place**, dit-il.

**- Pourquoi **? demandai-je, interloquée.

**- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse**, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il semblait être à des années lumières de ses amis. James, Sirius et Peter paraissaient tellement agités et immatures comparé à son calme et à sa douceur légendaire, car quiconque connaissait les maraudeurs de près ou de loin savait que Lupin se démarquait par sa maturité.

Je sourit faiblement, et me tournai vers lui.

**- Ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'on te pose la question, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ces trois imbéciles ?** demandai-je, avec une moue taquine.

Il rit doucement.

**- Parfois je me le demandes !** fit-il. **Non, plus sérieusement, ils te paraissent sûrement idiots et insupportables, mais ce ne sont que deux adolescents irresponsables, ils ne sont pas méchants...cependant, ils mesurent mal le mal qu'ils peuvent faire, surtout Sirius... , **ajouta-t-il en me fixant intensément.

J'acquiesçai, méditant ces paroles.

**- Je ne le comprends pas, il cherche à être mon ami, mais il ne cesse de faire tout pour m'énerver, j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque bien de moi..., **fis-je avec une pointe d'amertume.

Je vis Remus se tendre, et devenir si crispé que les expressions sur son visage se bousculèrent soudainement. Est-ce possible que j'ai vu juste ? Il n'ajouta rien, mais ses yeux en disaient assez. Sirius se moquait de moi, et sûrement n'était-ce qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu qui finirait par se retourner contre lui... j'en fais le serment.

* * *

><p><strong>18 h 00 - 3 septembre 1976<strong>

_pov Sirius Black_

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, j'étais de plus en plus certain que l'ennui était dangereux pour la santé d'un être humain. Voir, mortel. Une heure déjà que j'étais dans cette salle sombre et silencieuse, dans les cachots. Rusard balayait la pièce des yeux, attentif au moindre de nos mouvements. Je n'étais pas seul évidemment. Quelques élèves semblaient, tout comme moi, payer les fruits de leurs bêtises. Je reconnus quelques gryffondors plus jeunes que moi, un poufsouffle et malheureusement, le Destin avait croisé ma route avec celle des soeurs Olmes. Les deux serpentardes étaient sûrement les pires pestes que l'on pouvait trouver en stock chez les verts et argents. Unies dans l'adversité par leur sens de la manipulation, et par leur égoïsme flagrant, elles étaient en permanence collées l'une à l'autre, murmurant, complotant et crachant telles des vipères affamées.

Alors que je pensais sérieusement à sauter par la fenêtre avant la fin de cette retenue, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement qui me fit me retourner. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, et Rusard renifla avant de désigner de son menton pointu, la table du fond.

Elle se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une paire de livres dans les mains, et son sac sur l'épaule, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui allait fort bien. Elle ne m'accorda aucun regard, si bien que je crus tout d'abord qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Je me raisonnais cependant en me disant qu'il était impossible de ne pas me remarquer. Quoi ? Un gaillard comme moi ? Invisible ? Impossible !

Elle s'assit au fond de la salle, à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'étais. Évidemment...j'aurais du m'en douter. Concentrée sur ses devoirs qu'elle semblait faire avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, elle ne regardait que ses livres et ses parchemins. Frustré, je décidai de passer à l'action. Rusard guettait toujours le moindre mouvement de ma part, et je pris l'air le plus innocent qu'il soit - pas trop quand meme, restons réalistes - . Je me levai, prenant mon sac avec moi.

**- Monsieur Rusard, puis-je m'installer à côté de Gabrielle, nous avons des devoirs en communs ?** demandai-je d'un ton poli et maîtrisé.

Il ronchonna, mais devant mon expression dénuée de sourire moqueur ou malicieux, qui aurait pu me donner un air canaille, il acquiesça en maugréant. Je sourit, victorieux.

Je la vis légèrement relever la tête, et même si elle ne m'accorda aucun regard, elle serra les lèvres et inspira de façon déterminée, avant de retourner à ses parchemins. Je me dirigeai vers elle, et m'assis à ses côtés avec désinvolture. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, durant lesquelles je sortis quelques livres et une plume, pour que mon mensonge reste crédible, et que Rusard ne me demande pas de me séparer de Kipenson.

Après un petit moment, je me penchai vers elle, ma tête près de son épaule, mon nez quasiement collé dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle continuait à écrire son devoir de métamorphose.

-** Tu n'es pas très douée en métamorphose, hein ?** fis-je.

Sa nuque si délicate était à quelques millimètres de moi, et je la vis se tendre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa plume, et je souris, satisfait. Elle ne répondit cependant pas, me décevant grandement. Je m'attendais au moins à une pique bien placée, comme elle savait si bien le faire, mais rien ne vint. Je parlais à un mur. Un mur qui ne tarderait pas à exploser.

**- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste, mais je crois que tu devrais prendre des cours particuliers, disons, ...avec moi ?** proposai-je d'un ton taquin. **Je suis un très bon professeur... **

Toujours aucune réaction, mais elle se tendait au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Ca ne tarderait pas à venir, et je savais pertinemment qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas balancer deux ou trois joutes verbales de son cru. Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts, et l'entortillais autour de mon index.

**- On n'est pas obligé de parler, c'est vrai... on peut faire des tas de choses sans parler..., **dis-je.

C'était le coup de grâce ! J'étais certain qu'elle craquerait ! Elle détestais mes sous-entendus, et avec les années j'avais pu voir à quel point cela la mettait mal à l'aise, et la rendait furieuse, pour une raison qui m'étais inconnue. Elle se retourna vers moi, posant calmement sa plume sur la table. Un sourire tendu se dessina sur ses lèvres roses.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? **asséna-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je pris un air étonné, et relâchais la mèche blonde entortillée sur mon doigt.

- **Que crois-tu que je veuilles ?** rétorquai-je.

-** Je pense que tu es là pour t'excuser mais que tu n'es tellement pas habitué à le faire, dans ta triste et misérable vie, qu'à présent tu n'y arrives pas**, dit-elle froidement.

Je levai un sourcil, et prit un air moqueur, mais malgré mon air détaché, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle avait raison sur un point, je n'arrivais pas à m'excuser, c'est pourquoi ce n'était pas le but de la manoeuvre. Non, je voulais me faire pardonner, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'on puisse tourner la page sur ce malheureux incident de ce matin, et qu'on reviennes à la normale. Hélas, elle ne semblait pas disposée à oublier facilement.

- **Tu ne me donnes pas très envie de te présenter des excuses Kipenson**, répliquai-je alors. **Et puis, qui te dis que c'est à moi de m'excuser ?**

Elle s'offusqua aussitôt.

-** Parce que c'est à moi de la faire ? **s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, ce qui nous valut un regard noir de Rusard. Elle baissa alors le ton. **Si tu n'avais pas été aussi cruel avec moi je ne t'aurais pas envoyé une carafe remplie de thé !**

**- Je n'ai fait que répliquer à ta propre méchanceté Kipenson, crois-tu que se moquer de Kailey et me provoquer par la suite était un acte innocent ? C'est toi qui as commencé, ne le nie pas. J'ai une dizaine de témoins. Quant à d'éventuelles excuses, je pense qu'elles devraient venir de toi...!**

**- Jamais ! **cracha-t-elle.

Elle se tourna, reprenant le cours de ses révisions. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle était tellement butée ! Je me rapprochai d'elle, et chuchotai à son oreille quelques mots.

**- Sois raisonnable Gabrielle, admet que tu as eu tord. Tu as commencé, j'ai répliqué, tu t'es vexée. Tu voulais que ça tourne mal, sinon tu n'aurais pas imité Kailey avec Petra. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as enfin une raison de me détester ! Maintenant, pourrions-nous oublier cette stupide dispute ?**

-** Si tu crois que ça marche comme ça...! **se moqua-t-elle. **Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de raisons de te détester, tu m'en donnes déjà suffisamment. En outre, le jour où tu me verras m'excuser, et admettre que j'ai tord, il pleuvra des grenouilles en forme de bonnet de bain ! **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- **Pourquoi tant de haine ?** susurrai-je à son oreille.

**- Parce que tu le mérites..., **répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Nous sourîmes. J'avais réussi.

* * *

><p><em>pov Cassiopée Olmes<em>

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une simple heure de retenue allait se révéler aussi intéressante ? J'avais assisté à la petite scène entre le maraudeur et la gryffondor avec délectation, et mes yeux affutés n'avaient pas loupé une miette. J'avais vu leurs sourires, la manière dont elle se tendait et se crispait à ses côtés, celle qu'il avait de jouer avec ses cheveux. Et une idée avait germé dans mon esprit. Une idée qui ne tarderait pas à détruire ce misérable groupe de rouges qui se prenaient pour la fierté de leur maison. Les maraudeurs ne seraient bientôt qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie. La honte de leurs semblables.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil discret, à ma soeur et sourit en voyant son ton virer au vert en observant les deux gryffons ensemble. Oui, cette année promettait d'être mémorable...

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture, patience, patience ! ;) Review ?<p> 


End file.
